


The ex-twin and a shy new one

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a horndog, Christmas Dinner, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forgot tags, Friends With Benefits, Kylo and Ben are twins, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rey Kenobi, Rey don’t know about Kylo, Rough Sex, Spanking, Virgin Kylo Ren, a bit of angst, blowjob, embarrassment ensues, happy ending... ofc, just because I needed a last name, lovemaking, shy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Rey had dated Ben Solo last summer. It had been loads of hot, sweaty, great sex, but still missing something more she broke it off. Parting as friends, Ben smugly offered her a ‘friends with benefits’ status, if and when Rey should need it (and she did use it from time to time).Now, when the strapping young lad enters her preferred coffee shop during her lunch break, Rey gets her urges again… only, this time it’s not exactly the person she thinks it is… embarrassment happens and sparks fly. Could this be the one?!?





	1. The ‘meet cute’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore reylo in TFA. I have a few drafts on star wars AU in that universe begun already, but I was inspired to write a twin story, where Ben is the flirty one (Psy “I got it from my daddy” comes to mind :-P ) that just uses women to get laid and Kylo is the shy and chivalrous one and Rey being a horny bastard, with an almost predatory thirst for sex. I don’t know, I thought it would go well together. 
> 
> Trying a different layout in my writing – just to try it out. Hope it doesn’t bother you too much.

 

Rey had dated Ben Solo last summer, as they met on a festival. It had been a steamy, hot “sexmance”, not even a “romance” since that would include some sort of romantic feelings or gestures.

Rey had been pretty sure that Ben didn’t even _know_ that concept.

Ben’s ‘rock and roll’ kinda attitude was however _not_ something Rey could live with in the long run.

Though they parted on friendly terms, Rey _had_ to stop before letting herself being pulled down into Ben’s damaging lifestyle of endless parties, booze and lots of girls on the side.

When Rey had broken it off, Ben just shrugged casually and gave her a wink, excusing himself as “his father’s son”, like that was going to justify his behaviour.

What’s shittier of him was that he already had several girls that were lining up to give him a soft landing into the single life again.

_Ever the horndog as his father; indeed!_

They had remained in touch and hooked up a few times, Ben being the ever so ‘cordial gentleman’ helping the damsel in distress, when she had to relieve some tension.

 _And stars, the sex was good, better than most,_ but Ben was always a little too distant, too casual about the whole intimacy thing of it all.

Not that Rey demanded holding hands, long walks on the beach and soft and romantic and slow lovemaking at night.

No, she loved getting pounded into the bed till she was hoarse from screaming and a trembling mess from coming.

There was just something missing… something that Rey hadn’t found yet…

 

\---

 

Living in the same city as Ben Solo, it was still unusual to run into him with the million others living there, but it did happen from time to time.

So Rey was pleasantly surprised when she saw the familiar face in the coffee shop.

She was treating herself to her usual “fuck, I hate Mondays” cookies and a cup of “pick me up” coffee.

A somewhat frequently occurrence in her lunch break from the mechanic where she worked across the road.

Rey could see Ben was busy with his phone and just stood in the middle of the shop, not standing in line or anything.

With the familiar ache between her legs, _well what’s the harm in a quickie_ , feeling her centre clench together by the mere thought of him impaling her.

Rey was hoping to all deities in the world, that he wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment.

There was no way in hell she was going to be _that_ woman.

Ben Solo well aware of the fact since last time he lied about it to get a taste, it resulted in a sucker punch to the stomach with a fiery scolding as he was on his knees, gripping his front.

Rey stood up, biting her lower lip and strode over to him, placing herself right in front of him gazing seductively up at him.

He looked up from his phone puzzled, waiting for her to say something.

She leaned in closer to him, almost whispering so only he would hear “if you’re not seeing anyone, I could really use your big cock inside me right about now”.

Rey looking up at him through her lashes, smiling; knowing this wouldn’t be the first time they had done this.

Hooking up in the back of her workplace or in an alleyway, too horney to think of common decency or if anyone could hear them.

Looking up, expecting him to grin back at her and then take her by the hand to give Rey the much needed dick, good and hard, she suddenly realized something wasn’t right.

The blush on his cheeks should have been Rey’s first hint, if not the man’s spotless and handsome dark set of clothes.

A huge difference from Ben’s frayed pants and rock t-shirts that he normally wore.

This man _dressed_ nice, _smelled_ nice and didn’t _ooze_  ‘I am God’s gift to all women’ confidence she hated most about Ben.

Kylo blinked down to the girl before him, sure that he would wake up any minute now and realized this was some kind of really weird dream.

Rey, realizing her mistake, her eyes went wide and skin as pale as his, had it not been for the blush. “Oh my gosh… I am so SO sorry!” Rey tried, backing slowly one step away, giving the stranger some personal space.

The tall man swallowed “I take it you’ve met my brother… my uh… twin. I’m the other one… Kylo” he tried explaining her.

He couldn’t even look her in the eyes and just stood looking down between them, shifting his laptop bag a bit more to the front of himself, trying desperately to hide the instant hard on he got at her proposal.

Rey really shouldn’t have smiled at that, but despite her obvious embarrassment having herself flung at a complete stranger, offering up her wet cunt to fuck, the thought of him being aroused by her offer still made her tingle a little.

 _And if they were brothers, then he wasn’t_ that _much of a stranger after all_ she tried to reason with herself, trying to lessen her own embarrassment.

Biting her lip she offered her hand at her table.

“Won’t you join me, uhm Kylo was it? Again I am so sorry” she tried smiling, knowing he would probably want to get his excitement below a table and away from everyone’s view.

Kylo stroked his neck with his large hand, still blushing like crazy “uhm yes…” he looked down and didn’t know if he should follow her to her table or not.

Completely captivated with how sweet and shy Kylo was, Rey instantly liked this twin better than the other.

Not that she didn’t enjoy a good confidence, but when that was being used to scan over every girl like they would lie down before you _while_ you had a girl on your arm…

Rey shook her head lightly at that memory, suddenly very happy that it wasn’t Ben after all, _that asshat_.

She smiled again at Kylo, flung her small arm in the crock of his and almost dragged him to her table.

“Let me at least offer you an apology cookie.

They are like their normal cookies, but they are _even_ sweeter” she joked and handed him one of her two remaining cookies from her napkin, hoping that would break the ice when the apology didn’t.

Kylo gave in, not having anything else to do than to work on his laptop, deciding that the girl with the little grease smudge on her cheek and with a smile that could melt steel bars, was worth a prolonged break.

Though it peeved Kylo to think about his brother had his dirty paws all over this sweet thing, as just one of the hundreds of “trophies” as Ben called the girls he had been with.

Kylo on the other hand would show her significantly more respect towards her, than treating her like a piece of ass… _not that it wasn’t a sweet one at that_ , he mused.

Rey looked apologetic into Kylo’s eyes as she took a small bite of her cookie, still having her shy and embarrassed smile on her lips.

“I am really sor…” she started before being stopped by Kylo’s large hand holding up as to stop her.

Kylo’s calm and gentle eyes made her melt into a puddle.

“Let’s start from the top instead” he held out his hand to shake hers “hi, I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren Solo”.

Rey took his hand “I’m Rey” she beamed at him, relieved they could put her embarrassing introduction behind them.

His hand froze while holding hers over the table when he heard her name.

“Rey... Kenobi by any chance?”

Rey felt as if he had punched her in the stomach, “uhm yes” afraid what dalliances his twin had told him about.

Kylo only offered up a “hmm” like he just discovered a well-kept secret and slowly pulled his hand back again.

Arching her brow, Rey looked puzzled and a bit afraid.

Not that she had any plans to jump into the ally and fuck him raw, though the thought _had_ occurred  to her, _all right so she loved sex and well, being horny on a daily basis, but that was just who she was_.

Rey had found her peace with that, knowing girls hated her for her appetite, finding her a risk to have around their boyfriends.

That was one of the reasons Rey had her moral standard to never _ever_ be a cheater or make others cheat on their girlfriends.

That was just too low and she only knew all too well the sting of a cheating boyfriend, curtesy of Ben Solo, she lamented.

Kylo was still not saying anything about his newly discovered secret, Rey’s mind ran back to the alleyway and the endless possible sounds and kink’s this man in front of her might have information on.

Unintentionally she bit her lower lip and licked it, finding herself already wired up.

 _I_ really _should seek help_.

Looking at her obvious uncomfortableness, Kylo decided against his better judgement and decided to divulge the secret.

A secret that Kylo was almost _positive_ would endear the charming girl in front of him more to his asshole of a twin than to Kylo himself.

Not that Kylo knew her but then again, Ben really hadn’t talked about other girls like he did with Rey Kenobi.

“Such a sweetheart and oh in bed she is ….” and then cut off by their mother at the Christmas table, having quite enough of Ben’s talk about sex for the hundredths time.

Their father only winking and grinning at his son, as if he was proud of his escapades.

Kylo shook his head, _how different they were. Like night and day_.

Kylo was his mother’s son, respectful, honest, looking ahead, where Ben was a horndog like their father was in his early days.

 _No wonder his parents almost got divorced_. 

Kylo blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

“Apparently of all the many… MANY girls Ben have .. Uhm… gotten _personal_ with, _you_ were the only one I have ever heard him talk about in a kind way, almost revered.”

Kylo looked closely at Rey’s smile that slowly grew shyly, _well there goes that chance to get to know her_ , Kylo thought.

He sighed and continued “and as far as I can tell, you were the only one that really stuck with him… got under his skin. I have never seen him go back to the same girl twice… but you… you stuck with him”.

Kylo tried to offer a sincere smile.

 _Story of my life. Too shy to do anything and then Ben swoops in and snatch the_ few _girls that would ever_ look _my_ _way_.

Kylo was already waiting for Rey to stand up and leave him behind to call his brother instead.

Rey looking at Kylo’s easy readable face, offers a gentle smile back “your brother may be a great fuck, but he is also a big fucking _ass_ when it comes to women”.

She smiled at him, loving how Kylo would blush at her very direct language and nearly choked on some cookie crumbs.

Rey giggled at that and then tipped her head slightly to the side, “Kylo, you have so much going for you compared to your asshat of a brother”.

Before Kylo could come with any objections, she continued “I may not know you, but I’m a people person and you have something so much greater than him”, she gave him a sweet smile.

Fidgeting with her napkin, she looked down at her fingers “I don’t know what it is about you, but I would really like to get to know you” looking up at him and offering another smile.

“If that would be all right with you off cause” already hoping he would.  

Still rather convinced that Rey only liked Kylo for his likeness of ‘sex-beast Ben’, Kylo found a newly bloomed selfish need inside him.

He wanted to get to know this girl despite that fact, if it was a fact and not just his eternal paranoia that no girl would ever be interested in _him_.

And despite the fact that she looked to be at least 6-7 years younger than him, never going for someone other than his own age because of maturity.

There was just… something about her.

And Kylo would _love_ to find out just what it was.

“I would like that very much Rey” Kylo said, with a deep tender voice that made her heart tighten just a little.

Already her workday couldn’t be over fast enough and then per instinct, not knowing just how long she had been sitting making doe eyes at him, she looked up behind him and stood up in a rush.

Mild panic set in, as she grabbed her to-go cup of coffee with her, looking at a very confused Kylo.

“My lunch break was over 5 minutes ago” she smiled apologetic, pointing at the clock on the wall behind him.

Quickly Rey took out a pen of a side pocket and turned Kylo’s large hand on the table and wrote her number.

“If you still want to get together sometime” giving him the chance to reconsider, not wanting to pressure him, “then give me a text or call”.

She straightened up and smiled at him, as she looked a few seconds too long into his kind gaze.

“I _do_ hope you will call, even just for a cup of coffee sometime” and with that Rey quickly walked out of the coffee shop with light steps.

Her sucky Monday had just improved significantly.

After crossing the road to her workplace “The Jakku mechanics” she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket.

Not knowing if it was Finn or Poe that often would text her on the job, she instead saw an unknown number, with a simple text:

 

_I can’t wait till next time_

_\- Kylo_

 

Rey could feel her smile stretch from ear to ear when she turned around to look over the road, to the coffee shop.

There he was, still sitting at her usual table, smiling at her with his phone out.

Even from across the road, Rey was almost sure she could see a blush on his face, but there were also a certainty about him.

Something a little more brave.

Smiling Rey texted him back with butterflies in her belly:

 

_I’m right here each day until 15._

_Can’t wait either_

_\- Rey_

 

She sent it, looked up to give him one last smile and a wave before going inside, feeling like a schoolgirl in love, totally giddy and lightheaded.

 _Yes, today was becoming infinitely better_.

Plastered with a silly smile, even Rey’s fat and grumpy boss Unkar Plutt couldn’t make her in a bad mood as he wobbled out from his small office and barked at Rey about being late 5 minutes.

She just looked back over her shoulder at her boss, still going towards her workstation and with a smile offering to stay extra 10 minutes to shut him up.

Rey knew when it came to money and time, a double up in profit, even the lousy few minutes extra, would make the greedy old man shut up.

The rest of the day went by on autopilot; she could fix almost any car blindfolded anyways, so instead Rey could think of those Kylo’s dreamy and sweet innocent eyes, luscious lips and gorgeous hair.

Rey normally didn’t normally go for the good guys as they tended to be mostly romantic and only tender lovemaking.

And she _especially_ did not go for the virgins, which was clearly the case with Kylo.

Your first time should be with someone special, someone you really felt something for.

Yep, Rey had her rule for a reason.

Her rule aside though, then there were no greater pleasure for her than to teach a virgin all the wonders of sex and foreplay.

And so her sex-crazed brain quickly went from sweet and innocent Kylo and her strict rule, to fantasizing about foreplay and positions to do with Kylo and wonder how much he would enjoy it.

_Oh, it tingles in all the right places just the mere thought of it._

Still determined to keep her distance and find out if this could go somewhere, which she _really_ hoped, Rey would do her very best to keep her dirty paws off limits, but dammit it was going to be hard.

That man was so sweet and innocent and she just wanted to feel him all over her and cuddle with him on a couch and laugh with him and never ever letting him go… _oh, I have it bad_ , she sighed _._

 

\---

 

At home in Kylo’s apartment, he dumped his laptop by the door, thumped his shoes off and slugged over on the couch.

Taking in a deep breath, Kylo ran his fingers through the raven locks and looked empty out into the apartment.

Blinking a few times and trying to make sense of this somewhat strange and eventful lunch break he had.

Not only did this “stranger offering sex” never happen to him.

 _His twin perhaps, put not him_.

Kylo never reacted like this with a girl.

He was still high on the adrenaline kick from his newfound courage to text her so quickly and the way Kylo melted when she smiled at him… _Oh he had it bad_.

Still not entirely sure if his resemblance with his twin was the thing that did it for Rey, Kylo was selfish enough to still want to spend time with her.

To bask in her smile and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed.

The way sparks flew around and the entire world stopped existing the two times she touched his hand.

He sighed, having struggled with his low self-esteem and shyness all life, being in his charismatic brother’s shadow, Kylo was the total opposite of his twin in every way.

Even still a virgin, though mostly thanks to his damn shyness and not by choice.

 _So what if his shyness and virginity cost him a lot of other things he longed for in life, he would still never sink to Ben’s level of using women for their bodies alone_.

 _When he would find someone, it would be with his heart, not his dick_.

Kylo leaned back and sighed loudly.

The girl had fallen into his life out of the blue and had struck a chord in both his heart _and_ his groin.

 _Gods, he wanted her_.

Just thinking about saying _anything_ to that beautiful face made Kylo blush.

A sad, humourless chuckle escaped his throat.

 _Yep, I will die a virgin_ , though still happy that he had gathered enough courage to write her a text, then at least he could enjoy her company in the future.

It had taken a lot from him to even write such a confection but dammit, he would text, sing or shout the whole dictionary if it took that many words to convince her to spend time with him.

 _Oh yes, Kylo Ren Solo had it bad_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kylo in the movies is dressed in all black, I went for him wearing all dark colours and because he is a successful business man and more mature than his twin, also well-dressed always. I’m not saying you have to be successful to wear a suit or be well-dressed but it was the only way I physically could differ between the two identical twins :)


	2. Let’s have dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants to invite Rey out for dinner.

 

The time ticked very slowly to 14:59 on Kylo’s phone.

He had taken a cold shower after his thoughts had trailed off to a not so innocent chain of thoughts an hour earlier… _Stupid brain_ …

Now waiting for her to get off work, to see if she wanted to get dinner tonight.

Kylo didn’t dare show up already outside her work, just in case she didn’t want to see him and she only had tried to be nice.

So a text would have to suffice today.

As soon as the time said 15:00 Kylo sent a text:

 

_Want to have dinner? I know a place_

_\- Kylo_

 

He looked at his phone, waiting, hoping for a response…

Minutes ticked away like hours and at 15:04 he was sure she would stand him up.

Saying she would rather have a more experienced lover.

Rey said she wanted to see where this might go…

_Perhaps she only wants to keep you as a friend. So stupid to think…_

_Ding_

 

A text popped up on his phone, dragging his mind out of his downward spiral.

 

_Sure. Still at work – call you in 5_

 

Kylo’s heart started to pound in his head _; she said yes_.

A boyish grin stretched out on his face, as he read the message again.

The room seems to be spinning around.

 _She wants to see me… me, not Ben, but me,_ Kylo couldn’t believe his luck.

Rey had watched the time on the wall, hoping her boss would stop watching her like a hawk, to make sure she’d stay the extra 10 minutes as promised.

As soon as he turned to a customer, she ripped her phone out to see if he had texted her.

Butterflies flew around in her belly when she saw it: 1 message from ‘Mr. R Kylo’.

She had first written the whole thing, ‘Mr Right, Kylo’ hoping it to be true, but the thought of scaring him away should he see it, she had changed it.

Lucky for her, his middle name also began with a R, so that way it would be her own little secret, she smiled at that.

Hearing the customer saying farewell to her boss, Rey quickly texted him, so he wouldn’t think she was stalling.

As soon as the extra ten minutes had passed, Rey packed up and left as quickly as possible.

She couldn’t wait to get home and change into something else and then see him again.

 _Such a cute guy_ , she bit her lip. Aaaaand then her head was back in the gutter as the thoughts of what to do to him came rushing back into her filthy mind.

 _Perhaps a shower and a rub down before seeing him, so I don’t do anything rash_. _Stupid body, craving sex every hour of the day._

She really wanted to do this the right way and take it slow, like people normally would.

 

\---

 

Rey had texted her address to him, figuring they could meet up and then walk there together to the restaurant.

She had just walked out of the shower, when the doorbell chimed its coarse, broken ring.

 _Already here… hmmm eager are we_ , she smirked to herself, strapping a towel around her still damp, naked body.

 _I like him more already_.

Rey answered the door to a well-dressed Kylo, again in deep and dark colours, complimenting his raven locks.

His eyes went wide when he saw her attire or lack of there off and inevitably looking all the way down her body.

“Hello Kylo” she offered with a sweet smile and a tilt of her head, trying not to grin at his blushing face.

Kylo’s eyes snapped back up to her face as he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

Rey lifted an eyebrow and smirked, then gestured with a hand for him to enter.

He took the offered invitation and walked inside with unsteady legs.

She gripped her towel to make sure it stayed put, but also in her own wicked ways trying to see if she could lure his face to her movements.

 _I really shouldn’t be doing this…but he is so damn cute in his shyness_.

“You’re here early” she offered when Kylo just stood like a statue, trying his hardest not to look at her breasts peeking up over the towel.

Kylo swallowed hard and licked his lips.

“Uhm yes…I … I thought we could talk a bit before … you know, get the most out of the time today”.

 _Oh I have a very good way of getting the best out of our time_ , she thought wickedly.

Trying to behave, Rey offered an innocent smile instead, “good thinking”.

“I’m just gonna get dressed, but you can sit down while I do” gesturing at her couch.

As Rey walked into her bedroom she couldn’t help think, _and if I don’t get into clothes soon, I might just strip myself bare and jump your bone_.

Rey was really not the patience type when it came to sex and relationships.

Already her orgasm in the shower had proved to be void and her pussy aching for his cock again.

 _Dammit. This was going to be hard.._. Rey giggled _… ‘hard’_.

Back out in the small living room Kylo was sitting on the long, slightly damaged couch, with the narrow, oval coffee table in front of him.

Looking around he saw a few posters on the wall and some tools with some sort of metal scraps in a box stood in the corner.

 _Perhaps she takes her work home with her_.

Other than that, there wasn’t really more than her bike up against the wall that filled the small space.

Kylo suddenly realized that he was in her apartment…

Alone with her…

In her private apartment…

He gulped as his heart began to race.

Swallowing again as pictures of him over her, naked and sweaty, moaning his name.

 _Oh this is bad, this is really bad_.

Kylo tried to will his hard on away, before Rey would come back to find him like this.

As he tried to calm himself down, Rey entered with tiny jeans-shorts and a snug black tank top.

 _Well fuck_.

Kylo crossed his legs and swallowed, trying not to look at her directly.

Rey supressed a smile and slowly walked around the oval table to sit next to him, turning her body and folding up one leg so she would face him directly.

Rey put her elbow on the backrest and resting her head on her hand.

“What would you say, if we skip the restaurant and just order something here instead… I prefer to get to know people in private and I think we will learn more that way instead amongst complete strangers”.

She was looking over his beautiful facial features as she spoke, hoping that he would stay in her small apartment, to honestly get to know him, trying so so hard to control herself.

Kylo finally met her gaze, blinked a few times, as if he didn’t believe her.

_She wants to stay here with me… alone … for hours…_

He swallowed what seems to be gravel.

“Uhm, sure” he almost whispered coarsely.

Rey smiled at him, ”are you sure… you don’t sound so sure”.

One thing was what Rey wanted to do with him, an entirely different thing was if he even wanted her back or if Rey just mistaken his intentions.

Perhaps Kylo don’t want anything else but friendship with her, since his twin was in her first.

Rey sighed internally at that stereotype.

She had an active sex life, one that a guy would be praised for and a woman shamed as a whore for.

So she understood _and_ respected the few times she had been turned down with that excuse.

It wasn’t like she tried to get notches on her bedpost.

She just loved flirting, foreplay and sex, loved to give and feel the rush in her entire body.

It was just who she was!

Kylo cleared his throat and pulled Rey out of her thoughts “I said, all right” he said carefully, looking at her with a worried look.

Rey blushed and realized she hadn’t heard him the first time.

She shook her head and smiled embarrassed “sorry, I have been sleepy all morning” she used as an excuse.

One that she would be able to test him with later on.

 _Oh you wicked girl Rey_ , she told herself, _I really shouldn’t… I don’t think he would even do it…_

 

\---

 

Dinner was delivered and Kylo had payed, even _insisted_ like the gentleman he was.

Rey hated to rely on others but with sweet innocent Kylo, she would make an exception and had let him pay.

As they were eating, they talked about their lives.

How Rey’s childhood with foster homes had been.

How she moved on her own as soon as she could.

Meeting Finn and Poe.

Getting a job.

Aaaand some more sultry bits in her life that ‘accidently’ slipped out now and then.

Letting him know who she really was and that she was interested in him.

Kylo had told about his childhood, a picture perfect from the outside, where all would envy him, but the twin that always bullied him, the parents that argued almost daily and the constant feeling of being left all alone in the midst of it all.

How as adults Kylo worked hard, first as flipping houses and small shops, then later on buying lands and employing a ton of people to build houses or offices and resell it.

“I saw a need for employment in the area and decided to do my part. I had already made a fortune, so I was blessed with the opportunity to help others as well. That way it was a win-win for us all” he said, just stating a fact and without even a hint of ‘look at me, I’m all that’ like Ben would have done.

Rey had sat fascinated at this, not only sweet, but also kind hearted to those less fortunate.

 _Good thing to know_ , Rey couldn’t stand the rich people that came in at her work and treat her like she was less than a speck on their windshield.

Kylo was having a hard time.

Every time Rey had given hints about her interest in sex and him as well, he blushed furiously.

He tried to steer the conversation around, not knowing how to approach this subject, even though she practically served herself on a silver platter for him.

 _Damn my shyness_.

What should he say, _yes I would love to fuck you non-stop for the next 14 days?_

They had been sitting on the couch for hours, talking, when Rey suggested a movie.

Wanting to spend as much time with her as possible despite the clock on the wall told him it was way overdue for a date night to continue, he agreed happily.

_If I stay long enough I might … just might gather enough courage to kiss her or tell her how I feel._

Rey put on the dvd, making sure she stood with her back to him, stretching down and giving him a good look.

Then turned back and snuggled a large blanket over her legs and leaned up against him.

Kylo gulped but automatic lifted his arm up in the air, more in chock than for making room for her.

She just smiled innocently up at him, mumbled a sweet “thanks” and then snuggled up to his side.

Kylo’s heart beat furiously in his chest, as he slowly laid his arm around her over the blanket.

He couldn’t believe his luck that he got to touch her, to sit so close to her.

“You are nothing like your brother” she said with a smile in her voice, “and that’s just _one_ of the many things I like about you”.

She turned her head and gave him a smile and then turned back again to watch the movie.

Again, Kylo wanted to say ‘I like you too… a lot’ but the words never came out.

After a good half hour into the movie, Rey started to yawn and stretched.

She didn’t say anything or throw him out, just kept watching the movie.

Ten minutes later, the small upper body of Rey’s slowly sank down in his lap.

Kylo’s hands shot up and he nearly jumped out of the couch of chock.

He looked down at the sleeping young woman.

She mumbled something and wiggled her nose.

Kylo sighed and his heart felt too tight for his chest.

_How could this girl charm him so fast?_

As the movie continued, all Kylo did was to look at Rey sleep in his lap, stroking her arm feathery light.

His breath hitched as she started to mumble and wiggle with a small smile on her lips “mmm yes….mmm ohhh please…” _was she having a wet dream…in his lap_.

Kylo damned his member for joining in on that conversation and waking up.

Rey wiggled a bit more, getting herself turned around with her face inches away from his hard-on.

He _had_ to try and move her...

He _really_ had to…

Kylo looked at her, his breath became faster as she folded her arm around him and gave him a tiny squeeze.

“Oh yes… Kylo… please… more” she giggled in her sleep again and the arm grabbing him came lazy back around and both arms ended over her head in a good stretch.

Rey fell in dead weight again over his lap.

This position had her one leg up the back of the couch in an angle, resting, while her breasts had been freed from the blanket and two hard nipples stared up at him, enticing him through the thin fabric.

Kylo swallowed hard.

He was fairly certain that she wanted him, she had hinted at … something all night, but he didn’t dare to say or do anything in fear of him misunderstanding her intentions.

The mumbling continued from time to time, making his gaze switch from her face and back down to her perky breasts.

 _I really shouldn’t_. _What if she doesn’t want it?_ Kylo tried his hardest to be a gentleman all his life, but with Rey lying like this on his lap, Kylo suddenly found a different voice inside him.

A voice coming more south than his heart, _but she is asleep and its only small touches. She wouldn’t mind, she told you. She said she loved sex, so one little touch…_

That was all Kylo could take.

He held his breath as his finger gently rolled around her hard nipple.

Rey didn’t wake, but the most alluring little moans came from her, as she slept.

_I wonder if dream-Kylo does this in her dreams now too._

He engulfed her entire breast in his hand and was sure his heart pounded so hard, that she would wake up any second.

“Mmm Kylo… yes” she wiggled a bit and turned her head to the side.

Kylo had ripped his hand away as soon as she said anything, the shock and the guild of this dirty act was enough to make him jump and Rey woke up, blinking up at him.

As she tilted her head to the side, he realized he hadn’t removed his hand further as it hovered 10 inches from her torso.

Kylo’s face was burning, as he looked at the table and reached all the way over and grabbed his glass.

“I was thirsty” he said, looking at her and then the glass.

She just blinked again and sat up.

“How long did I sleep” she asked, seemingly feeling bad for sleeping on her date night.

Kylo reassured her “not long, and it’s okay, you did warn me that you were tired today” he tried with a smile.

She hadn’t figured out what he did and Kylo praised his luck.

She rubbed her eyes and pushed the blanket away “well I feel more refreshed now at least” she grinned at him.

He smiled at her, wanting so much to tell her what he really wanted.

_I want you, your laughter, your smiles, your tears, your good days and your bad days, I want all of you. Why can’t you just tell her Kylo, you big idiot!_

“You want another glass of coke?”

Rey stood and moved over to the little kitchen.

“Oh sure, yes, why not” he smiled at her.

If she offers more caffeine-filled drinks, she at least wasn’t kicking him out just yet.

She came back with more to drink and a smirk on her face. “Here you go, I guess you really are _thirsty_ ” she said with a naughty smile.

Kylo panicked and looked up at her, when she switched to an innocent look “I mean, when you haven’t had anything to drink for hours” pointing at his still full glass as she placed the new glass in front of him.

Kylo sunk down in relief, _phew, dodged a bullet there_ and nodded, agreeing to her statement.

Rey sat down next to him, sipping her coke, following him with her eyes.

Kylo was drinking slowly, doing his best to stall time.

He was still feeling guilty as hell and was sure it would show on his face.

“I wish I was a better person. I really do” she said meekly.

Kylo looked at her confused.

“I know it’s not socially acceptable or even remotely how _decent_ people would act” Rey took a sip, before continuing.

“But… I am who I am. A depraved succubus with a lust for sex like no other…with a warm heart” she added.

That at least was said with proudness, because despite her difficulties in life, it hadn’t deprived her of sympathy and kindness and had always been a defining feature in her.

She slid a finger up and down the moist glass, contemplating on something to say or not.

“Can you accept me for a faithful and kind-hearted succubus?”

Kylo looked at her with his mouth full of coke, confused as to why this amazing girl would ever downgrade herself just for a greater appetite for sex.

He blinked a few times, then nodding still completely befuddled why she thought less of her… a girl that he would kiss the very earth she walked on, just to be allowed to follow her.

Seeming at ease with his acceptance of her, Rey breathed in… and then…

“I know what you did Kylo” she said with her lips close to her glass, hiding her smirk.

He nearly chocked on the fluid, half begun to trickle down his throat as he looked over at her, sitting calmly on the couch and smiling.

He put down his class when he could breathe again after coughing and wheezing for air and then just stared at her again, not knowing if he should just fess up or play dump.

Rey couldn’t help her smirk growing and hiding it behind her glass was futile now.

She put it down as she looked at the space between them.

“I wasn’t _exactly_ sleeping” she bit her lip and then looked up at him with a shy smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless we are going to get a three-four times the length of the first chapter, imma bite it over here… on a cliff-hanger, how terrible of me ^^ Next chapter is up soon ;-)


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the smut. Kylo’s first time for sex and love ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a two chapter as well because of its length, but I reasoned with myself that you would forgive me for those extra 1.500 words more, to get all the dirty details in one go ;-P  
> Hope you like it <3

 

Kylo’s eyes were wide with panic and his heart was trying to jump through his ribs. _That’s it! She had been testing him and Kylo had failed miserable. His one shot with her and he blew it._

Kylo tried to stand up and leave, to remove this pervert from her home, but was stopped by her hand.

He looked at his hand engulfed in her smaller one, then up at her face, her gorgeous smiling face.

“I don’t want you to leave Kylo… I´ve” she licked her lips.

” I’ve wanted you _so bad_ since I got to know you in the coffee shop… But… I don’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with either… the first time should be with someone important, someone you really care about” she looked up at him, insecure and small.

It was the first time Kylo saw just how insecurity she was.

_What did she have to be insecure about, this … this goddess… and how the heck did she know he was a virgin?!?_

“I… uhm...” Kylo was lost for words and just _then_ another, more important information registered in his mind: She _wanted_ him _!? Since their first meeting._

That thought went straight to his cock.

Rey was looking down on their hands, slowly stroking his hand with hers.

Being turned down by him would crush her and they hadn’t even started a relationship.

“I know what it’s like to be guided by desires, heck I’ve giving a ton of hints over the last couple of hours…” her voice seems smaller now “but I want you to know it’s not just a lust for sex. There’s _something_ about you, I can’t describe it, but I’ve _never_ felt this strongly for someone so fast”.

What she didn’t say, was how the he levelled the floor with a simple look.

How she felt protective of him when he had told about the bullying he had experienced.

How her heart ached knowing how _perfect_ he was; enough angel to be sweet and innocent yet enough devil to jump her but _not_ violate her totally when the chance represented itself.

Kylo was different than the other virgins she had met and keep off limits for herself.

He had a beast lurking underneath, someone that could take her rough and hard and still being sweet outside the bedroom… or where she would jump him.

Something called to her inside him, bound her to him.

She couldn’t figure out what but Rey was willing to forego all her rules just to be with him.

“Well…” Kylo had never been in this situation, so to get from here to naked sex was a bit beyond his skillset.

Rey smiled at him, knowing he didn’t turn her down, she slinked forward and on her knees to kiss him.

As their lips met it felt like energy crackling around them; like having being drowned and now got the first air back into the lunges.

Rey straddled onto his lap as they kept on kissing.

Kylo unconsciously put his hands on her thighs and rubbed his fingers into her skin.

 _Oh shit, this is really happening; Oh gods, I want to rip her clothes of and have her right here_.

Rey’s fingers threaded through his locks as Kylo dragged her closer to him, hitting her with his already painfully hard cock.

They both groaned at the contact and Rey deepened their kiss while she gyrate back and forward on him.

She whimpered the most needy little sound that Kylo had ever heard in his life and it turned him on to no end.

His hands migrated to her ass and squeezed her cheeks experimentally, as he followed the rhythm back and forth.

Not wanting to disappoint the experienced woman straddling his lap, Kylo felt a warning would be the most gentleman thing to do.

“I’m … not sure … how long … I can last… “ Kylo said in between kisses.

“It’s okay” she kissed him further down his neck and she pressed herself down harder onto him and moaned the most delicious sounds.

“Most men …can come… several times …during… their first time… and some can’t come… at all;” Rey paused her flurry of kisses to be able to finish a sentence.

“It’s different from person to person” she shrugged, as she continued eagerly up to his earlobe.

 _Oh, well then_ … _at least she didn’t sound disappointed_ , Kylo thought relieved.

As she licked and gently bit his earlobe, Kylo couldn’t help the mewl that escaped his throat and he could hear Rey’s gentle chuckle.

She looked at him, still having her fingers in his hair “what if we take this into the bedroom”.

A sudden realization made his smile disappear, “I don’t have any condoms”.

Rey smiled at that. Not only didn’t he assume anything on the first night to take some with him; he also wanted to do the right thing and protect her.

She kissed him quickly on the tip of his nose and stood up.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m clean and have an implant. Besides I would love to feel you inside me when you come” she said shamelessly.

She held out her hand, as the smile returned to his lips.

Kylo took her hand and followed her dutiful into the bedroom.

When they entered he nearly stooped dead in his tracks.

It was a queen sized metal bed with crisp white sheets and the headboard was a compilation of beautiful metal weavings.

In the middle of the headboard hang a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs off some curvy metal twines.

Kylo’s cheeks flushed as he was looking at the cuffs.

Rey followed his line of sight and grinned back at him “we don’t have to use those if you don’t like it. I prefer to use ribbons instead. Those… “ nodding at the pink handcuffs “… are just to indicate I love sex and being kinky”.

“Oh, I see” he said with a gentle smile.

Her fingers slowly began to unbutton his shirt while Kylo’s shaky hands were gliding up and down her arms.

It ached in her heart to see how nervous he was “are you sure about this Kylo?” not wanting to rush anything.

Kylo swallowed and nodded a little too quickly, making Rey beam up at him.

She ran her fingers up and down his stomach to ease him a bit.

“I want to do so much with you. I want to show you everything” Rey bit her lip before continuing; “I know it’s early and people say its impossible to know so fast… but I think… I think I’m falling for you… hard!”

He surged down to kiss her, his hands sliding up her neck to the back of her hair.

Kylo never thought she would feel this way about him; _heck,_ he would follow her to the ends of the earth, but not in a million years did he think he would be as lucky to have this divine woman feel for him, the way she did.

She began to undo his pants as they kissed and pulled off his shirt.

They parted as she kept his gaze and slowly pulled down his pants over his hips.

With a deep breath from Kylo, her small hand found his thick cock.

A cheeky and lustful smile played on her lips as she arched an eyebrow, “wauw, you’re a big one”, as she stroked him slowly.

Kylo moaned and tilted his head forward, making his dark locks frame around his face.

Rey gently let go and padded him on both hips where his pants still were “I need you out of these”.

Quickly he ripped down his pants and boxers and took off his socks as he pulled each leg off.

Realizing he was perhaps a bit too excited and quick to take off his clothing, he gulped as he looked at Rey, still fully clothed.

There he stood, in all his naked grace. Rey took him in, from his vulnerable and excited face, his broad chest that made her mouth water, down his abs and to his strong legs and in the centre of all this yumminess was his cock, standing proud upright.

Rey sank to her knees and made sure to keep eyes locked with him; dead set on giving him his best first time imaginable.

It tingled all over as she clasped her small hand around his grid, looking up at him through her lashes.

Kylo looked down at her, wide eyed and with his mouth slightly open.

As she licked her lips and kissed the tip, Kylo closed his eyes and held his breath _. I can’t believe this is happening… this is really … oooh fuck_.

He felt her tongue circling the head and then her warm mouth, as she swallowed him agonizing slow.

He looked down again to see her loving eyes, as she moved her tongue around his head while still having him engulfed around her mouth.

“Oh … Rey… fuck… oh yes…. Oh fuck Rey” he was nearly out of breath as she glided up and down his length with her wet mouth.

His hand found her hair and gently tangled it with his long fingers.

“Oh Rey you have no idea… uh… how great this feels”.

The sloppy sound of her slipping his acing cock in and out of her wet mouth, as her tongue kept massaging around his length, was enough to put him near the edge; _Gods this was beyond anything he’d ever imagined it would be._

“Rey you gotta stop” he tried to remove her head, not wanting to force his load down her throat, he knew that wasn’t that well-liked even though the thought of it only pushed him further towards the edge.

She let go with a sloppy pop and looked up at him, with her nimble fingers still slowly stroking him. “But I want to taste you Kylo” she said with the most innocent look on her face.

His groan was enough answer to her, as she continued on his cock with full speed, wanting him to feel himself come in her mouth.

“Oh fuck… oh Rey… Fuck… oh… I’m gonna cum…ohhh” just as his orgasm hit, Rey pushed his cock as far in her mouth as she could with a pleasurable moan.

Kylo buckled over, gripping her shoulders for support as his entire body shook through his orgasm.

When he was finished, Rey looked up and then swallowed all of it down, making Kylo choke on air.

“Damn woman” he looked at her in astonishment, as she sat down on her thigs and grinned up at him, licking her lips. “You taste good” she giggled.

 _That woman was gonna be the death of him_.

Rey stood up quickly and kissed his chest, nuzzling her nose on his skin.

“I don’t know how you feel about kissing me after, but I can go out and brush my teeth quickly if you like” she looked up with a soft smile.

Rey knew how some guys didn’t like it and others didn’t care.

Surging down, Kylo kissed her passionately; he had just got the best orgasm in his life, where she hadn’t come a single time and _still_ she sought to please him. Kylo was yet again amazed.

Rey broke the kiss this time, looking at him inquisitive, making sure he was okay with it.

Kylo shook his head “it’s just like sweat or spit… just a part of my body. I’m not grossed out” ensuring her and kissed her again.

He could feel her smile against his lips and her hands left his waist to fondle around… the sound of a zipper being opened made Kylo part from her lips and look down.

Rey was removing her shorts, letting them pool around her feet, letting Kylo follow her every move.

The rest of her skimpy clothes fell to the ground fast and then they both stood naked.

His cock twitched at the sight of her smooth hairless slit and his mouth went dry.

She took his hand and slowly walked backwards to her bed, dragging him down with her, pulling him on top of her.

This time their kissing were soft and slow, hands exploring each other’s bodies.

It didn’t take long before he was fully hard again and when Rey felt a nudge against her skin, she slithered a hand down to guide him inside.

Kylo gasped as he entered her; a feeling like nothing else. It was an intoxicating bliss and Kylo leaned down to kiss Rey with tongue and teeth.

Her brows furrowed at the intense pleasure it gave as he entered her, sliding slowly into her.

She gripped his shoulders and pushed him down with her feet on his lower back, wanting him inside completely.

As their tongues wrestled, Rey mewled softly.

Slowly he began to redraw and push inside her, repeating as he felt his air being ripped from his lunges. _Fuck it felt good_.

He could feel his balls began to tighten and wanting it to last, he slowed down even further but it was just too good. _This… her kissing, her tiny mewls and being inside her tight heat_.

A deep sound vibrated up through Kylo’s throat as he came, that was a mix between a moan and a growl.

He closed his eyes, disappointed in himself “I’m so sor…” Rey simple kissed his apology silent and stroke her fingers through his hair.

“Stay inside”, her eyes was burning and fierce as he met her eyes.

She didn’t look disappointed, more the opposite if anything.

Kylo didn’t understand but did as she asked.

Suddenly he felt a gentle squeeze around his still half hard cock.

Kylo’s eyes went wide, _ohhh that felt good_.

He looked down at her, not knowing what it was and found a cheeky smile on Rey’s lips.

“What?” she said with an innocent face.

“That thing you just did…”

“yes?” she answered with a glint in her eye.

Kylo kissed her hard and then looked at her with hooded eyes “Do it again”.

Rey giggled and began to squeeze him in a heartbeat rhythm.

Kylo groaned at the feeling and could feel himself growing hard again.

They kissed as she started to roll her pelvic as well, still making sure he was all the way inside her.

Kylo looked at her and licked his lips, giving himself to this feeling.

Rey started to pant as he grew, filling her up again.

Slowly he began to thrust in and out, making her grip his arms again and give the most delightful little moans.

“Fuck Rey...” he tried a different rhythm this time, slowly out and pounding hard inside her, making her toss her head back into the pillows.

 “Yes… Kylo… oh please yes… fuck yes… YESSS”

He could feel her walls constrict around her, as she held her breath and arching her back from the bed.

Bending down to kiss her neck as he kept his pace, Kylo felt her nails biting into his shoulders now.

A pleased smile appeared on his lips.

It may be his first time, but he grew more confidence to see Rey panting and moaning like this… _She was utterly_ _beautiful._

A sudden impulse to bite her neck came over him and his teeth sunk into her skin.

Rey arched her back up to him, whimpering at the sting of the bite as well as the rush of tingling desire that followed.

His smile widened, as he felt her hands scramble to hold on to him, her body starting to shake below him.

“Oh Kylo… right there… so good” Rey had rarely felt so great, especially now that her emotions were kicked into high gear.

She clawed down his back, arching up into him. “Please Kylo… please, more” she begged.

He rose up on his arms and pounded her into the madras, making the bed screech and groan in its metal joints.

Kylo looked down at her, she was screaming of pleasure now. _This feeling, being inside her… I never imagined… fuck I never want to do anything else_.

Kylo could feel his orgasm coming fast. “I’m coming… I’m gonna cum”. Rey arched into him, frowning in pleasure “yes, oh Kylo yes… let me feel you… inside me”.

He erupted inside her with a shout, pressing himself as far in as possible.

He looked at Rey panting for air, making sure she was okay; that he hadn’t been too… enthusiastic.

Rey looked like she was both high and drunk at the same time, grinning up at him “and I thought I had to teach you everything” she laughed exhausted.

She pulled his head down to kiss him. “You are a natural… and damn… you feel amazing”.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile and since she didn’t stop him this time, he finally slipped out and sat back on his haunches, watching his cum tickle out of her.

Curious Kylo drove a finger up her slit, resulting in a soft moan from Rey.

His eyes flew up and saw Rey biting her reddened lower lip _and wasn’t that just a picture that went straight to his exhausted cock; making it twitch_. _Just how many times could he get hard?_

His finger found its way inside her, pumping her slowly as Kylo kept looking at her face, completely enchanted by the way her brows furrowed and whimpered.

Kylo inched closer on his knees to her wet centre and added a second finger.

He pumped a little faster, making a slurping sound as he observed her with great care.

Every mewl, every frown, every little detail of speed, twist and turn inside her; Kylo memorize every intoxicating detail about her.

Her fingers came down and reached for his other hand, placing his thumb on her swollen pearl.

As soon as he put a good amount of pressure on it, Rey almost shoot up from the bed, _well well well_ , Kylo grinned playfully, curiosity replaced with confidence and sinful thoughts.

Something he once heard about sucking on it, he looked up at Rey; her head tilted back in a silent ‘o’ as his two fingers continued to pump into her.

He figured she would let him, he hoped; looking down on the small pearl, he licked his lips and added a third finger, making Rey gasp.

Kylo leaned down and right as he began to suck on her, he pumped into her that much faster.

Rey chocked on air and shaking fingers was tugging on his hair “Oh Kyloooooh”; the last thing Rey expected what him going down on her.

As he kept on sucking, she felt a flick with his tongue, crisscrossing over her pearl.

Hot and cold rushed through her spine and exploded as she came.

She let go of his hair, not risking to pull too hard and grabbed the covers instead, tugging them as she rode waves of pleasure.

Kylo looked down on her, fully hard again _and damn he wanted her again_.

Rey looked up breathless with a huge grin, meeting Kylo’s hooded eyes and panting mouth.

He looked like he was very much ready for a round three, so she rolled away from the wet spot, still plenty of room on the bed to lay flat on her belly.

She backed up on her knees and looked back at him “like this” and gave him a sinful look.

Kylo placed himself behind her, taking his hard grid in his large hand and tried to find her slick heat.

Even with one hand on her hip and the other to navigate with, it still took him a few tries, though Rey guided him patiently and sweet so he wouldn’t get frustrated.

Once he found the right spot, he pushed into her in one slick movement, making Rey arch her back with a scream.

Kylo froze in place, placing his hand softly on her back “are… are you okay”?

Rey nodded and turned, her face was pure pleasure, nothing else “you…” she swallowed, “you hit all the right places like this”.

To test the theory, he gave her a little nudge, making her bounce forward and giving him a perfect view of her eyes almost rolling into her head.

A smile creeped over his lips, oh he liked that very much and did it again, this time keeping her hips steady with his large hands.

Rey smirked at him, knowing he was teasing her but thirsty for more she hoped he would do good on one last request “Kylo… I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can… I want to feel you lose it!” giving him a naughty smile.

Kylo looked down gripped her small globes a bit more tight, his hands large enough to encase both cheeks and hips.

He dragged his cock out, only to see it disappear inside her again; if he kept looking at that, Kylo was pretty sure he would come again within minutes.

Instead he opted to look at Rey, as he started to slam his hips into her soft ass, making it ripple every time he pounded into her.

Every time he slammed into her, he hit the spongy spot her, that made Rey scream in pleasure.

His pulse fastened, his breath panting, making Rey squirm and her moans increased with his tempo.

Just as she wanted him to lose it, he wanted to hear her scream his name and started to tighten his grip on her hips.

A burning desire, not unlike his bite to her skin arose inside him and before he could think further off it, his hand softly clapped her jiggling ass.

“Oh Kylo… more”.

Kylo hissed, loving how verbal she was and gave her another smack; this time with a little more force. _Oh fuck, it that just didn’t felt all kinds of nice_.

Her fingers gripped the bedding, making her knuckles white as she tried to meet his hard thrusts.

Crying out, Rey received a smack on the other side, making her back arch.

“Yes… oh fuck… Kyloooo”.

Another slap, keeping his fast and hard pace; Kylo would never have guessed to have a kinky side, but Rey made him want to do all kinds of kinky stuff to her.

“Oh please…. Harder…” she sounded like she was nearly tumbling over the edge.

With her walls beginning to twitch around him again, he jackhammered her into the bed, making Rey a mess of word jumble and sounds.

“Oh FUCK… Oh fuck Kylo… give it to me!” whatever else she was saying was muffled by the comforter when she fell down on her elbows.

Kylo leaned forward and took a hold on her shoulders, thankful for his longer body that made that easier and then thrusted inside her.

“Oh fuck Rey… oh shit… that it… right there… YES!!!” he came with a roar, feeling her walls fluttering and her juices mix with his seeds.

He leaned his head on her back, heaving for air. _Fuck, he didn’t care if he died of asphyxiation now, then he would die a happy man_. 

“Rey…”

“Hmmm” she answered.

“I think I love you”

Rey giggled happily and flopped down flat on the bed, taking Kylo with her.

He managed to hold up his upper body with his elbows so he wouldn’t crush her.

Her head turned around, looking at him of the corner of her eyes “you wanna take a shower?”

Kylo was just about to ask if she was coming with him or they took turns, but her bite on her lower lip answered for him.

“All right, come on” she said with a giggle, trying to stand up, making Kylo quickly removed himself from the bed.

He looked around for towels when Rey ripped the entire bedding off the bed, revealing some sort of thick sheet underneath.

Kylo arched an eyebrow, well he did think the bedding was a bit stiff but he hardly noticed it.

Rey answered his unsaid question “it’s for this sort of thing… or for food stuff if you’re into that sort of thing. I am if anything a practical woman” she said with a wink.

Bundling the cover and the thick sheet together, Rey tossed it in what looked like a hamper and then took some towels from a draw.

“This way” and pointed towards the bathroom.

They took turns under the water, cleaning themselves for sweat and other liquids.

Kylo couldn’t help feeling blissfully happy; it all felt so natural with her, even standing naked together under the shower was like the most normal thing in the world to him now.

She was funny and easy-going, practical and sexy. Everything he’d ever wanted really.

And when she looked at him like that, beaming at him with those sparkling eyes… It made him feel cherished and Kylo just wanted to kiss her over and over again.  

Rey kissed his chest while they both tried to fit under the water.

She looked down and then up at him with a grin “I hope it’s okay that I stand so close”.

Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle “its fine… but I don’t think he wants to come out and play at the moment” he looked down, moving his hips and making his soft cock wiggle a bit and then looked back up “nope, no life left in him”.

Rey had a fit of giggles at that _and wasn’t that just the cutest sound ever!_

He stooped down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, making her purr into his mouth.

“Let’s get out of here, water’s getting cold” and Kylo would have to agree, however nice it was standing naked under water with her, the water _was_ getting a bit cold.

They dried up and Rey put her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

Walking into the bedroom with their clothes scattered over the floor, Kylo was about to get dressed when Rey turned with an almost hurt look.

“You… you wanna leave?”

Kylo’s brows shot up “NO… I mean… no, of cause not, I was just going to take my boxers on” he gave her a carful smile.

“Oh… okay”, calm again, though she didn’t put any clothes on.

He arched an eyebrow, _did she want another go, not that he would deny her anything, but his cock might_.

As if she read his mind, she smiled a bit shy “I always sleep naked, I like it best that way. Do you mind”?

Kylo just shook his head, _oh nope, he did not mind at all_.

Apparently Rey had made her bed before he arrived and _then_ put on the thick protective layer and a white bedding over to cover it up, like she had planned what was going to happen.

He smiled at that, _practical indeed_ and tucked himself down next to her.

She snuggled into his arm, leaning up against his biceps and tangled her fingers with his, looking up at the ceiling.

They didn’t say anything; they just laid there, enjoying skin against skin in their post-orgasm blissfulness.

Kylo didn’t think he could be this nervous about asking after what they had done, but he didn’t know the unwritten rules with this sort of thing.

“Rey”

“Hmmm”

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

He could see the smile form on her lips, “yes I would like that” she turned around and gave him a chase kiss and then looked him into his eyes with the most happy expression he had seen on her all night.

“I would like that very much!”

The stars sparkled in her eyes again and Kylo swore he couldn’t be happier.

His arms tugged her closer and kissed her deeply. _Gods, he never wanted to part from her again_.

Rey swore she couldn’t be happier; _he wanted to date her, to call her his. She’d never think herself to be this blessed in life with such a wonderful man and here he was… she never wanted to let him go again_.

Kylo had his free hand twirled into the headboards metal with his fingers, looking up and admiring it “it’s really beautiful”.

Rey looked up at it as well, “yeah, I love how something that seems so cold and hard, can turn out to be so beautiful”.

Kylo looked at her, his eyes were full of emotions, “yeah?” he asked with a slight smile, realizing the similarities between his cold exterior and the cold metal.

Rey beamed at him like she knew what he was thinking and took her small hand on his cheek “yeah!” kissing him chaste on the lips and then snuggled back into his embrace.

After a little while of silence, Rey looked up at the headboard again “took me forever to get the welding right though, but I think I was worth it”.

Kylo frowned “wait, _you_ made this”?

Rey laughed “what, you’re surprised”?

“Yeah… surprised… and very impressed. You got a gift” giving her a squeeze with his arm and looked back up at the metal work.

He thought long and hard, fingering the neatly done weldings and beautiful wavy metal. “I should hire you for my work. It would be a beautiful look” he mused, mostly talking to himself really. Kylo was already imagining how and where in future office buildings and family housings, how her beautiful work could look, _perhaps with a… and then over there with…_ his mind racing with new brilliant ideas.

Rey sat up to look at him, with a questionable face “wait, you’re serious?!”

Kylo’s brows shot up, _did I say something wrong? Was it too soon to begin to work together?_ “uhm… yes” he tried carefully, watching her expression, afraid that he fucked this up by slip of the tongue.

Her brows was equally high on her forehead “you’re serious… you’re actually serious”, she looked at him like he was both her saviour and out of his mind.

“Your work is beautiful. I had a welder hired for something considerably less intricate than yours and he still ended up failing. Ended up discarding the idea entirely and went with solid glass and simple wall instead. I hated it but luckily the buyer liked it, so it didn’t matter”.

Rey frowned “of cause it matters… when you make something, even if you hire people to do it, it’s still your design and ideas. It’s your creation, your baby”. She looked away, scared that she might have overstepped in her passion, but Kylo knew exactly how she felt.

He held out his hand to her chin, making her look up again “I feel that way too; all my buildings feels like my little babies. It’s silly really” he shook his head, smiling at the thought “I actually never told anyone I feel that way, mostly because I was afraid of being laughed at, for caring to much about something so material like a building”.

Rey smiled then, happy to be understood, to not feel alone. He had proven again and again how much she wanted to spend every waking moment with him. 

It was like she was in a romance novel with a stormy and fast relationship that would end on a beach or on a horseback.

Rey giggled internally at that and flew into his arms and kissed him “you wonderful, wonderful man. Yes I would love to work with you”.

Kylo parted from her peppering kissed on him to look at her “really”?

Beaming at him, feeling so happy “Yes really!” _And you are my saviour Kylo Ren Solo, my knight in shining armour._

Thrilled that if _this_ worked out, she would be able to quit working for Mr Plutt and never see that old slimy face again.

She didn’t want to say anything just yet; didn’t want to put Kylo in a position that would make him feel the need to keep her hired if their relationship didn’t work out, but something told Rey it would. Something told her that she would have her knight, all dressed in black, by her side always.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will just be slightly smutty but mostly fluff and family feeling (when she meets the in-laws). Though I don’t know have as much time now to write compared to these other three, so be patient with me :-)


	4. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Kylo’s parents… and brother (again) after they have been dating for about six months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before I started chapter two. ~~There's no smut~~. There is smut because I can’t help myself ^^ and even longer now because I wanted to have Ben’s whiny POV weaved into the story. I thought it fit nicely to show just how big a d*ck and how selfish he really was, so readers know why she would never go back to Ben and that her love for Kylo is unconditional.  
>  YES, I know six months might be a long time to both keep a relationship a secret and to introduce to the parents, but Kylo is terrified to introduce his twins former girlfriend to his protective mother, hence the long wait on their part.  
> The DRESS Kylo have brought for her: http://www.fwrd.com/product-heavy-lace-crepe-couture-dress/VENT-WD95/?d=Womens§ionURL=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fwrd.com%2Fcategory-dresses%2Fa8e981%2F%3Fnavsrc%3Dclothing%26pageNum%3D1%26sortBy%3Dpriced&pdpsrc=rec2  
> 

 

“Sweetheart” Kylo called when he entered her apartment to pick her up. He had his own key now, just as she had a key to his apartment.

If all went well, they would soon only need one set of keys, he thought with a smile.

“I’ll be right out” her voice was worried and sad but Kylo couldn’t help smile as he walked into her bedroom with the large box in hand.

He had wanted to surprise her with this since Rey had agreed to go with him to his parents Christmas dinner. It was quite the fancy affair and Kylo knew she would feel underdressed with her wardrobe.

She was still in her black laced underwear, panicking around with her head inside her closet.

“I know it’s in here somewhere…” he knew Rey wanted to make a good first impression but practical as ever, the woman didn’t own a dress that didn’t have small holes or with washed-out colours.

When he had thoughtlessly asked her why not, she had raised an eyebrow and looked at him like she always did when he said something non-practical.

 _‘Why should I spend a ton of money on a dress I only wear once or twice a year’_ was her pure and logical reply; with her sparse budget throughout her life, Kylo could of cause understand such a decision, hence his surprise for the fancy family dinner.

“Sweetheart” he tried again, this time awarded with her face sticking out.

She had already put make-up on and her hair put up in a tight bun, making her look both stylish and beautiful.

“Yes, I have to…” she stopped when she noticed the large box in his hands, then looked up to his smiling face.

“Surprise… I hope you like it” and he really did. He had been so excited, that he didn’t think until now that she might find it offensive that he had to buy her proper clothes to wear.

Rey took the box from him cautiously and placed it on the bed.

When she opened it, Rey gasped and with wide eyes lifted the dress up to see it properly.

“Kylo… it’s beautiful!” she looked stunned and her eyes welled up.

He quickly walked over and embraced her waist “are you sure, if you don’t like it…”

Rey turned around, hugging the dress to her chest “I LOVE it” and stood on her toes to kiss him.

“I really, really love it, it’s beautiful… but how did you know” she was already zipping it down and when she looked at the back, she smirked and looked back up at him.

“Oh… bra-less I take it” she winked at him and placed the dress on the bed while removing her laced bra.

Kylo’s mouth watered at the sight, he’d never get tired of watching her like this.

Rey bit her lower lip and her smirk told him everything he needed to know “Kylo, how long till we have to be at your parents’ house”

He licked his lips and eyed her almost naked body “we got time” losing his belt and unzipping his pants.

Rey tossed her laced panties and bent over the bed, placing her small bum upright for him to view.

He smoothed a hand over her ass and gave himself a few tugs before entering her.

 _Damn_ she was already wet, Kylo loved that about her. She got wet by the sight of him and it boosted his confidence to no end.

In one single push he was hilted inside her and her walls clasped around him, making him growl “Fuck Rey”.

She looked over her shoulder and gave a devious grin and clasped around him again.

Kylo grabbed her hips roughly, earning him a moan from Rey “please, I need you”.

He knew the best medicine against her stress and that ilk, was to be pounded hard and fast into the matrass and Kylo was more than happy to oblige.

Skin slapped against skin and Kylo bent down to press down and rub her clit. They didn’t have much time but there was time enough for a quickie.

Within minutes Rey was already close. She looked shocked over her shoulder, amazed that Kylo had gotten her so close so fast and he beamed with masculine pride.

Something animalistic came over him and with his other hand he gave her ass cheek a slap, making Rey gasp.

“Again” she begged him breathlessly.

Another slap, this time a little harder made her squeal.

Kylo growled and removed his hand from her clit, grasping her ass and hips and pounded ferociously inside her.

He spanked her again, earning a high pitch whimper from her, again and again until she came with a breathless scream.

Her walls clasped around him and pulled him over the edge as well, holding on to her lithe body, hard enough to bruise.

Kylo gasped for air, stroking one hand over her spine in a soothing pattern.

Rey turned her head around “I think you just made me come on record time”, giving him a bright smile and placed her head down on the bed again and giggled. “Give me a minute to catch my breath and I go and make myself ready to go”.

Kylo kissed her back and pulled himself out and opened her drawer by the bed.

Since they started dating Rey had stuffed the draw with small pieces of cloth from old clothes so that they didn’t need toilet paper to clean themselves.

After their first night together, they quickly agreed that an extra bedding was a bit excessive compared to paper towels or a piece of cloth.

Kylo had learned the hard way as a teenager how toilet paper was _not_ the way to go, _what a sticky mess that was_.

He wiped the cum that gently tickled out of her, getting her to stand on her toes and shiver when he hit her overly sensitive area.

Of cause she could take a cloth herself or just quickly shower herself from the waist and down, but Kylo liked taking care of her.

Besides it was more his mess than hers even though he had - to his great satisfaction - found out his girl could be slopping wet for him.

Kneeling down silently, he pressed the cloth to her wet apex, cleaning her up the best he could in gentle wipes.

When he was satisfied that most of their mess was cleaned off, Kylo licked a stripe up her slit causing Rey to shiver.

“Mmm Kylo… if you keep this up, we might not get out of here in time”. His deep chuckle vibrated through her, making Rey shiver again.

Reluctantly accepting that they had a deadline to make, Kylo stood up again and licked his lips.

“I get a round two tonight then” sounding way more hopeful than it was meant too.

Rey stood up and gave him a kiss “yes, tonight is round two. I just quickly wash off the smell of sex before I meet your mother” she winked and sauntered out into the bathroom.

No reason to take any chances with his mother, Kylo mused, thinking of how many times his twin had praised Rey to his parents. They were sure to know it was her, once Kylo introduced her.

Up until now, Kylo had been able to avoid bringing Rey to meet them but only because they had only been informed of the relationship two weeks ago.

When Kylo told them he was seeing someone, he cleverly avoided to say her name or give any other information over the phone.

Of cause his mother had almost ordered them both to come visit as soon as possible and afterwards chided him for not telling his own mother sooner when she found out they had been dating for a half year.

With the past being the past in Kylo’s mind, he knew his mother would most likely not see it that way, so he had waited this long on purpose, so his parents would see how serious he was about her.

Hopefully they would love her and don’t scare her off, like he feared they might once they knew. No, Rey would meet them and they would get to know her and they would love her _, yes._ _Of cause they would. Most definitely. Absolutely!_ Kylo took a cleansing breath and calmed himself, _today was going to be great_.

A few minutes later and Rey came back, all clean and ready to get dressed.

The black Valentino dress made Rey look like a vision. The style in itself was more ‘cute’ than ‘high-end’ but the lace and the black colour that matched his clothes made her look sexy as ever.

Walking over to the mirror, Rey’s face lit up.

She turned around and flew around his neck, peppering him with kisses.

Holding on to her waist while she kissed him, he stuck towards her sense of practicality “shouldn’t … mmm… we… get going” trying to talk while she still peppered him with kisses.

Rey pulled back and looked at him with a sweet smile “you’re right… but… its beautiful, thank you!”

Kylo was pleased that she loved it, knowing he would shower her with gifts till the end of days if she’d let him _._

She walked over to her closet and found a pair of black flats and really, Kylo didn’t mind. They still looked like they would match her dress and besides, with that dress on and with her beautiful face, who would look at her shoes anyways.

Rey grabbed her keys and cell phone, then her coat and they walked out the door.

In the car Rey gasped, causing Kylo to look over “something wrong? Did you forget something”.

Rey answered while roaming through her phone “no, well yes, forgot… I wanted you to see this before we left, but then you came with a dress and the sex and… well I forgot” she giggled.

She had found Kylo’s number on her phone and showed it to him. It said ‘Mr. R Kylo’ above his number.

Kylo frowned confused. He remembered that he had told his middle name was Ren but didn’t know for what purpose she told him now. The ‘mr’ also was a bit worrisome… did she see him as an old man?!?

Beaming at him, Rey explained “after we first met and you texted me, I already felt a strong connection with you. This… is short for ‘Mr. Right’ with your name behind it”

Kylo lit up, relieved and so happy he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard.

Parting from her, Kylo furrowed his brows and tried his hardest to show her in every possible way “I love you so _so_ much”!

Rey looked euphoric and dazed from Kylo’s reaction and kiss, humming relaxed.

Turning on the car, Kylo gave her hand a gentle squeeze before driving onto the road, while feeling like the luckiest man alive.

 

\---

 

They pulled up in the driveway of his parent’s house with a few minutes to spare.

Despite it being only them invited, Kylo knew for a Christmas dinner his mother would act like it was the event of the year, so they rang the doorbell and waited.

 Just walking inside _without_ keeping up such formalities like waiting at the door was the better option to his mother’s evil glare if they didn’t.

His father answered the door, dressed like he had just stepped out of a men’s magazine and with his typical scoundrel grin.

“Hey kid” Han greeted his son, then looked at Rey “and this must be your secret lady-friend” widening his grin.

Kylo placed his hand lightly on her lower back and guided her inside.

Kylo helped Rey get out of her coat, earning him a bright smile for his gallant ways.

Then Han stuck his hand out to greet her “I’m Han, Kylo’s father. Good to finally meet you in person”.

Rey took his hand “I’m Rey, thank you for inviting me” saying nothing of the typical ‘I have been looking forward to meeting you’. In truth Rey had been just as terrified on how they would react when they found out who she was.

Han grinned and looked between them both “well what else could we do when Kylo here decides to have you all to himself. We are just happy that you escaped captivity” winking at Rey and elbowing her side.

Rey stared confused at the apparent joke; neither she nor Kylo found it to be funny but Han laughed like he just told the joke of the year.

Kylo rolled his eyes at his father “where’s mother”.

“She’s in the kitchen, where else” Han answered wryly, turning around to go back to the living room where a cold beer stood on the table, waiting for him to come back.

Rey looked nervously up at her boyfriend and whispered once Han was far enough away “is it too late to make a run for it”.

Kylo smiled, kissing her forehead “don’t worry Sweetheart, she will love you” _once she gets to know you_ was left unsaid.

He placed his hand lightly on her lower back for comfort and guided her to the large rustic kitchen.

Leia stood at the grand kitchen island with her apron on that said ‘ _I’m the boss of this kitchen’ and_ chopped the salad when they entered.

She looked up and smiled brightly at the sight of her son and hurried over to hug Kylo.

“Oh it’s so good to see you again Kylo. We’ve missed you so much” hugging his middle section for lack of height to hug him properly.

Kylo folded his arms around his mother “it’s been too long” he agreed, knowing their busy schedules didn’t allow them to meet as much as his mother would like.

Once the hug was over, Leia looked over at Rey “and this must be your girlfriend” she said with a big bright smile.

“Mother, this is Rey. Rey, my mother” he said calmly, keeping his worry hidden inside.

Leia’s smile disappeared and the older woman glared at her. Withholding her surname, the mother could most likely guess why anyways. “Rey… _the_ Rey”?

Rey felt sick to her stomach standing with her hand stretched out to greet her, a lonely hand without company of a hand from Leia to shake.

Knowing how sweet and innocent Kylo was, emphasis on ‘was’, Rey could understand why the mother was more protective over her sweet boy, than the horndog that ran his own way.

Ben had made his bed and his mother let him lie in it, with all the filth it contained. The other son, _that’s_ the one she was fiercely protective of.

“Mother!” Kylo’s deep voice made Leia snap out of her evil glare and they both looked at him.

Rey had never seen him raise his voice before and instantly became worried for him, wanting to drag him out of there and back home where he was safe and loved and _not_ in this situation.

“She is very important to me… I love her mother and I know how protective you are of me, but trust me when I say, Rey is NOT that kind of girl Ben made her out to be”.

His mother gave a huff at that, but stopped dead on with her sass as soon as Kylo glared at his mother, giving her one last warning. The mother knew her son well enough to know that he would not hesitate to leave at once if she overstepped.  

“A mother can’t help but worry…” it looked like Leah gave up her defensiveness and turned to Rey, sighing. “I’m sorry dear, I shouldn’t hold you to whatever half-truths my other son told me about you… I am looking forward to getting to know the real you” giving Rey a carful smile, silently asking her forgiveness for her rash/hasty assumption.  

Fearing just how much the poor mother had to listen too in the past, Rey was grateful that the mother was willing to put that behind her and know who she really was instead.

Both Kylo and Rey eased up now that the mother was willing to give her a chance.

“Is there anything I can help with Mrs. Solo” Rey looked over at the empty bowls and still un-chopped vegetables besides them.

Leia gave her a surprised and warm smile “if you would chop these tomatoes…” finding another knife and a cutting board.

“Kylo, could you be a dear and check up on your father, see if he needs anything” Leia asked casually, giving her an excuse to have a private moment with the younger woman.

Kylo knew why she asked, but also knew his mother would keep pestering him with meaningless tasks until she could get a moment alone with Rey, so nodding he sent Rey a comforting smile and made himself scarce.

Standing side by side chopping vegetables, Leia looked at Rey fleetingly and continued chopping “you know… I know Kylo and he isn’t one to go out and haul in a beautiful girl such as yourself…” Leia gathered up the chopped salad and put it in an empty bowl.

Taking some bell peppers next, Leia continued “… so I can only assume you saw something good in my son and stepped up when he couldn’t” Leia turned to Rey and smiled grateful. Placing the knife down she held a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “You do actually seem like a nice young woman, my paranoia aside and from the way Kylo has spoken of you and how he looks at you, I can see that he is absolutely smitten with you. It’s nice to finally see him so happy”.

“Oh and sometime in the future… when you see my other son, don’t be afraid to give him an earful if he steps out of line”. It was an awkward moment, but made less awkward by Leia’s casual tone.

Rey looked down and smiled thankful for Leia’s casual way of handling that situation “thank you… and yes, I will meet Ben again sooner or later” she looked up and saw into Leia’s gentle eyes “… because I hope to be here for a long, long time”.

Leia’s face lit up and hugged Rey tightly, cutting off her air supply. “Oh, I am so happy to hear you say that dear”! Rey was surprised of just how happy that statement made Leia but enjoyed the loving embrace.

“I’m going to get a lot of grandchildren and…” Rey cut her off, blushing red and laughed nervously “he hasn’t asked me yet and we haven’t even talked about children”.

Leia hugged her tightly again “ _Oh,_ it doesn’t matter, dear. Oh, I am just so happy!”

Rey wasn’t use to this many hugs from a person she only met ten minutes ago, but not having a family before, she just hugged the mother back each chance she got and loving every moment of it.

Kylo peeked out into the kitchen, nervous about leaving his girlfriend alone with his mother.

The first thing he saw was his mother with tears in her eyes, squeezing the life out of his girlfriend. “Is everything alright in here”?

Leia removed herself from Rey and beamed at her son “everything is just fine, son.”

Not entirely convinced Kylo looked at Rey to make certain she was okay.

Rey smiled at her boyfriend “it’s fine, your mother and I was just talking about something”.

“Alright” he answered, visibly calmer already. “Mom, you need any wine for the table”?

“Yes, thank you dear. Oh and take Rey with you. Give her the grand tour, so she can find her way around the house _next_ time you come to visit” smiling and continuing to chop the bell peppers, humming a happy tune and completely ignoring the young couple.

Lifting his eyebrow, Kylo looked at Rey once she took his hand, still not quite convinced that there wasn’t a story to tell. His mother had gone from overly protective to tearing up and hugging Rey.

Walking into the hall, Rey gave his arm a squeeze “I think your mother likes me now”.

“You don’t say” Kylo said with a smirk.

Walking up the stairs, Kylo showed her the different rooms quickly and then went back down again.

They walked down the hallway to the glass door leading down to the wine cellar when Rey noticed her metal work.

Kylo kissed the back of his hand “do you remember”?

Letting her fingers slide carefully down the metal work, she whispered “yes, you asked me to make it as a surprise for them”.

The railing looked beautiful in the dimed lighting, the black against the gold leafs and the subtle hint of the letter S for Solo inside an O for Organa weaved into it.

It was some of her best work yet and the white marble stairs did it justice indeed.

“My mother was absolutely thrilled when I came to deliver it and I hated that I couldn’t tell them it was you. They probably thought it was made by the other guy I used to hire for work”.

Rey turned around “well I’m just happy your mother likes me now. To think we had been worried about this for six months” giving him a peck on the lips and continued down the stairs.

Kylo quickly found the right self for the wine he knew his mother would want for Christmas dinner.

Frowning, he straightened up with the wine in hand and looked over at Rey “just exactly _did_ you say to my mother to have her hugging the life out of you”.

Giving him a flirtatious smile, Rey walked over and hugged him around his waist. “I just told her that I wasn’t going anywhere” leaning up to give him a kiss.

Looking at Kylo again, sniggering “and then your mother got so overjoyed and started talking about grandchildren and hugged the life out of me”.

He rolled his eyes and smiled “yep, that my mother for ya” giving Rey another kiss.

“So children huh” Kylo raised an eyebrow.

Grinning up at her loving boyfriend “don’t get me started on that one. I want to enjoy you for myself a couple of years first. Can’t give the baby traumatic experiences of what sounds like daddy is killing mommy in the other room” winking at him.

Kylo chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose “fair enough”. His tone Became more teasing “but ehm, I don’t know… how exactly does that sound like… I can’t quite remember” kissing a trail up her neck.

“Mmm Kylo, oh fuck… if it wasn’t for your parents, I would have you right here” Rey was breathing heavily and grasped on to his biceps.

Licking her earlobe into his mouth and gently biting it and letting it go with a wet pop “mmm can’t wait till I get you home again Sweetheart… want to hear those sounds so badly right now”.

Rey bit her lip “Gods, I love you so much Kylo” kissing him heatedly and trailing her fingers through his hair.

They got interrupted by Leia’s voice echoing down the hall “YOU DID _WHAT!_ ”

Rey and Kylo broke apart, looking worried “what the bloody hell…” Kylo mumbled. “Come, let’s go upstairs again” grabbing Rey in one hand and the wine in the other.

Han’s mumbling carried down the hall but it wasn’t clear what he said.

Kylo didn’t want to intrude on another fight between his parents so he ushered Rey into the dining room instead and closed the double doors.

“I think we are safe in here” he smiled half-heartedly.

Rey frowned, worried “will they be alright”

Kylo walked over to her and stroke her arms “yeah, they just do that sometimes. My father doing stuff without thinking and then my mother tells him off. Don’t worry about it, they will be fine in a few minutes” kissing her temple.

Sighing and trying to smile “okay” then turning to marvel at the dinner table.

It was beautiful and very Christmassy, Rey thought.

Holly leaves was strategically placed over the deep red centre table cloth and thick block lights already lit gave the room a warm effect.

It had plating’s and wine glasses for four and on each plates there a napkin swan with a handwritten name tag placed between the wings.

Rey looked closer on the name tags and walked around to read them all as she smiled ‘Queen of this castle’ and ‘Scoundrel & King’ then what appeared to be hers: ‘the Princess’ and Kylo’s said ‘the Knight in shining armour’.

She couldn’t help a small giggle “have you seen what your mother wrote”

Kylo looked down at their nametags and a wide smile spread over his face “a princess… and a knight in shining armour”.

He straightened up and embraced her waist with his hands “hmm knight” pondering over the title.

Rey giggled and gave him a quick kiss “well you are, my knight in all black” looking down at his dark suit.

“... That I love so very much” kissing him again, letting her tongue dance over his lush lips.

He let her in, tangling his own tongue over hers, holding her tight.

Her fingers trailed through his hair again, holding on to his locks when he deepened the kiss.

Waiting till tonight was proving to be harder than expected for both of them as they continued to kiss passionately.

“What the FUCK are you doing here?!”

They jumped apart, afraid to have been caught by his parents. The truth of it was even worse.

“Ben” Kylo frowned “what on earth are _you_ doing here”?

Rey narrowed her eyes, _so that is why Leia was unhappy with Han_.

Knowing from Kylo how much Leia cared for her Christmas dinner and how well-dressed they all were, seeing how sloppy Ben was dressed, was just a slap in the face to his mother.

Rey huffed, this was going to be horrible but at least she had Leia’s blessing to tell him off if he went too far.

“When I talked to dad yesterday and he said you were finally going to show off your girlfriend, I was sure that she was going to be either none existing or some dog ugly crow” Ben said and then walked over to them both, giving Rey a glance up and down.

Then Ben grinned “had I known who you were dating I would have visited you sooner Kylo” trying to caresses Rey on the cheek.

Kylo’s hand shot out and snatched his wrist in an iron hard grip “just what the _hell_ do you think you are doing Ben”

Rey scowled at Ben, feeling nausea to the bone that Ben would behave like this… like Ben could just touch her whenever he liked.

“Did mother agree for you to be here” tossing Ben’s hand away from Rey. “Or did you just decide to show up and ruin everyone’s day like you normally do”.

Ben chuckled “woah, look who just got claws. Great job pussycat” turning to Rey and smirked “it would seem getting laid by you was …”

Rey’s fist hit Ben’s nose before he could say anything else.

Ben stumbled back in a howl and held a hand to his nose. Eye wide he stared at Rey standing in front of him.

Lucky for Kylo, his bleeding twin didn’t seem to notice the proud smirk Kylo had on his lips.

“You shut your damn mouth Ben Solo or so help me, I will shut it for you” Rey was furious.

Ben stared at her in disbelief.

Then the initial chock gave away to furry instead and Ben turned on his heels and stomped out of the dining room, passing his father on the way.

“Ben what happened” Han looked confused on his nose bleeding son and then over to the pair of one enraged little addition to the family plus his other son… that is smirking and seems way too pleased with himself.

“Alright, what just happened Kylo” he asked, his voice coming out more accusingly than Han had wanted too.

Kylo lifted an eyebrow “oh nothing much, just my girlfriend here putting my brother in his place” he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on her hair. He was so very proud of her.

 

Ben slammed the door behind him in his old room and kicked his overnight bag. _Dammit… fuck… piece of shit… how can this be happening…_

It had to be some sort of sick joke on her behalf or perhaps some sort of ‘trying to win him back’, making him jealous with this ‘relationship’ Ben scoffed internally.

Rey couldn’t possibly have been dating his dry brother for six months. It _had_ to be to win him back.

Ben quickly got the blood cleaned off with the paper towels he always had by the bed. _Fuck, she hit him, Rey actually hit him_ , looking down at the bloody paper and tossed it in the wastebasket.

The door creaked open and his bastard of a twin entered and closed the door only slightly ajar.

“Well” Ben spat irritated, when Kylo just stood silently at the door with his arms across his chest.

Kylo lifted an eyebrow before speaking “you do realize she is with me, right…” knowing Ben enough that he would think way too highly of himself.

It didn’t really sound like anything else than a provocation… in Ben’s ears anyways. He scoffed “please, you can’t possibly give her what she needs. I am what she really needs, what she wants” he told his twin cocky, but still having a nagging feeling of how just happy she looked in his brother’s arms.

Kylo tilted his head to the side “perhaps you were… _once_ … before you royally fucked it up and lost her” a hint of a smile showed _._

 _Asshole_ , Ben thought to himself. _She couldn’t possible want to be with his dry, stuck up virgin of a brother_.

Wanting to tear his brother down, Ben tried to hit him where it hurt the most “Kylo, you do realize we are identical… so you don’t have anything I don’t have” a foul smile curved on Ben’s lips.

“And with a dry, stuck up virgin like you that knows _nothing_ about pleasing a woman, why do you think she picked you, hmm? She clearly thought of _me_ and what I can give her. Just too bad you don’t have my set of skills.”

Ben changed his tone from teasing to feral “she _will_ get tired of you and _dump_ you and then I’ll be there to snatch her up and there’s nothing you can do about it“ wanting to hurt his brother for taking the one girl that ever had mattered to him.

Completely unfazed by the taunt that _normally_ would have worked, Kylo spoke calm and coldly “I hope you will respect her choice…”

Kylo was cut off by his too proud twin “oh fuck off Kylo” Ben’s ruse to be smug about the whole thing didn’t work and now he was livid and so sure … and proud… of his sexual achievements that there was _no way in hell_ that a girl like her, would ever pick his stupid brother over a Sex-God like himself.

Kylo stood silently, looking disappointed. “I take that as a no, to respect her choice”. He had his mother’s calm poise, her temper as well but it only came out when pressured, but Kylo had the girl and wasn’t pressured at all… yet.

Ben almost screamed now “oh don’t you worry! That is a whole heartedly and profound NO”.

His calm twin just looked at him unaffected “well in that case, I am really glad this wasn’t my idea”.

Ben frowned, what did he mean ‘not his idea’ before realizing why the door hadn’t been completely closed.

He prayed to all the gods he could think off, while instinctively staggered backwards and bumped into his old bed, _she_ opened the door and walked in.

Kylo closed it firmly this time and then stood still, like he was standing sentry for her.

Rey on the other hand had a “I wanna slice open your face” look on her face.

Automatically taken aback by her stern look, Ben sat down on the bed as a child waiting to be scolded.

She lifted her finger at him “see, when your brother told me you would say shit like this, I told him that couldn’t possibly be true. That you would respect me _and_ my choices. Luckily I have a wonderful and loving boyfriend that is both honest with me and…”

Ben was about to say something that would make him look better, but he was shot down by her pointer finger that came even closer to his face.

“Don’t you DARE say a word” Rey snarled. 

Ben chomped down his lips and slouched further down into the bed, waiting for Rey to continue.

“I asked him to enquire if you would respect my choice and let me hear your response from outside the door, to actually prove that _I knew_ who you were. But time and time again you proved to me that you only think of yourself and now? Now I have the proof.” Rey stood towering over Ben, seeing him gulp.

“I am just going to tell you this once! You don’t go near me with a proposal of ANY kind. The furthest you will proposition me is a game of Ludo or it will be a more sore place I will hit next time _and harder_. Do I make myself clear!!!”

Taking a quick glance back at his twin at the door, still standing like nothing faced him, Ben looked back to Rey’s furious eyes, swallowing thickly and nodding very humbled.

Ben was devastated. She really wanted his brother, not him. It was like being drowned, knowing she would be in the house and still out of his reach. The one girl that… Ben sighed. No use in thinking like that anymore.

“I will respect your choices Rey… and I’m sorry” Ben said meekly. He didn’t want to make her any angrier and he was sure her threat about pain in certain areas was very much real.

Rey huffed angry and stomped out of the room, having Kylo gently putting his arm around her shoulders as they left, leaving the door open as it was before.

Ben sunk deeper into the edge of the bed. Well that was it. He would spend the rest of his life if things turned out real unlucky for him, to watch his dream girl with his own damn brother.

Taking his overnight bag, Ben didn’t want to stay here a minute longer, stomping down the stairs and through the hallway, having his father yell “BEN” after him as he slammed the front door.

Han turned to Kylo and Rey “what was that all about”?

Kylo stroke Rey’s arm “nothing important dad, just Ben being Ben I think. Shall we eat?”

Leia came walking with a bowl of salad “did Ben leave?... oh well, dinner’s ready”.

Kylo smiled, his dad might be just as daft as his twin, but there was no fooling his mother. She was very much aware of what had happened with just one look on their faces.

They sat down and ate in peace. Kylo told them about Rey’s metal work and Leia gasped and praised Rey to no end, telling her that she should work with Kylo.

Of cause the old mother only got an even bigger smile once they told her that Rey already did.

Leia and Han told stories about their younger adventures with Rey swallowing each story up, with Kylo sitting raptured of her every giggle and gasp. He loved her so _so_ much!

Dinner went smoothly and later the four of them played Sabacc in the living room, where Rey managed to win over Han three times to Leia’s great pleasure.

Once the night was over and Kylo and Rey got ready to leave, Leia gave Rey a big, motherly hug.

“I hope to see you again soon Rey, it was so wonderful to see you… I guess I can only say welcome to the family” Leia said grinning, winking at her son.

Kylo instantly blushed red “mooom. We haven’t talked about that yet”.

Rey giggled, no, they didn’t talk about marriage yet, but she already knew when the time was right, her answer would be YES.

 

 

The end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal railings in the Organa-Solo residence – it was something like this I imagined (took me forever to find a close enough resemblance of what I had in mind :P )  
> https://www.custommade.com/branches-with-leaves-stair-railing/by/BrianHughesFineArtsmithing/  
> https://www.custommade.com/custom-curved-wrought-iron-hand-rails/by/TheLookingGlass/  
> https://www.custommade.com/hand-forged-rail/by/jensendesign/
> 
> With basic blacksmith knowledge a handcrafted railing would take about a month and of cause our darling Rey would excel in such skills… just because ^^  
> http://makezine.com/2015/06/02/blacksmith-shares-build-crazy-curly-handrails/
> 
> She added his number on her phone as ‘Mr. R Kylo’ in chapter one as soon as she got the text (but we see it first time in chapter two when he text her again). I knew this would be in the last chapter, for Rey to finally tell Kylo just how deeply she had cared for him and how perfect she saw him from day one. I know, its corny but I love a good sugar of sweetness ^^


End file.
